


That's Why They Call It The Blues

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loki Gets a Hug, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: A day I don't like





	That's Why They Call It The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drained from crying, today is my birthday it's been a bad day. I hate my birthday. Here some comfort fic for me, and for those who may need it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy

Loki hated his birthday, every year he would get sad and despise it all over again, after all what reason did he have to celebrate? He didn't want this day for all he cared let it burn.

Thor on the other hand wanted Loki to have compensation; he didn't like seeing his husband this way, all sad and angry. So he decided to make it a day for Loki to remember, it would start with a light breakfast, followed by a ride in the country.

When Loki woke up on his birthday, he gave a sigh of frustration and got up, he and Thor would meet later in the day as they both had meetings to attend.

 Loki's day was dreadful; did he mention he hated his birthday? He was crying in their chambers when he felt arms around him.

Loki turned and clung to Thor as he comforted him in his arms, letting his tears run freely.

"I’m here my love, it's alright" Thor soothed as Loki kissed his heart.

"I just want to be with you now, I don't want anything else" Loki said drained and tired.

Thor held laid him down and cuddled him for a while, giving him a massage Loki groaned in approval, he enjoyed this and soon after he was fast asleep in Thor's arms.

He was grateful he had Thor, and tomorrow he was going to return the favor after all a husband like Thor was the perfect gift all year round.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
